Real Men Take Bubble Baths
by ksjf2012
Summary: So my very first James one shot. I got inspired because its Valentine's day so i hope every one had a love filled day and i hope you enjoy this James Story! Reviews would be awesome!


Something has to be said about the rush and the excitement mixed with the relaxation and calmness when you are out on a board surfing the big blue. It might just be me, but whenever I take my board and I go under in the water I feel brand new. Like the bitter salty water hitting my tan hot skin is washing away my worries, doubts and fears. I feel refreshed and I feel in complete bliss. I never really stay out in the water that long, mostly because I tend to go out and surf right as dusk is approaching and as fun as surfing out at night is, it can be dangerous. I have gorgeous hair and a pretty face. I can't mess those up. Another reason I never stay out to long is because usually around 5:30 or 6 at night, is when she comes home. I guess if I really wanted to, I could go out earlier so I could be longer but nothing can ever compare to seeing her, hearing her or feeling her. No wave, no rush of adrenaline when you catch a good wave could compete with her.

I don't know if it's her sun kissed skin, or the cute smile she gives me when she walks through the front doors after a long hard day at work, that gets me going. I mean, I see her every day and every day I get the same feeling I got the first day I met her. Nothing ever changes with her. I am always shocked and surprised to find out she's mine, and she loves me as much as I love her. Just like when I jump in that ocean and let the current take me away, seeing her smile, even hearing her breath (which I bet sounds creepy) is enough to send me to the moon, and back.

Today, 5:17 pm, I walked up the deck panting slightly dripping wet with fresh ocean water. I had my board tucked under my arm staring into the house. I had left the lights on, and I had left the back door unlocked but it seemed like there was someone else in the house. I set my board against the wall and slowly pulled the door open. Just like I imagined I heard movement and even soft whispers of a song. A song I could faintly recognize as I walked into the house a little further and closed the door softly behind me, locking it.

"_Settle down with me. Cover em up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms." _ I smiled and walked through the small dining room and then through the living room seeing her purse and jacket on the couch by the door. I locked the front door and sighed out as I walked slowly down the hall towards the master bedroom where I heard the singing get louder. "_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, like you wanna be loved. Like you wanna be loved." _I stopped right in the doorway looking around the room, seeing her heels on the floor by the end of the bed, but didn't see her. However I heard the rush of the water in the bathtub and smiled even bigger. When I peeked around the door I covered my mouth fast so I wouldn't groan out in complete ecstasy. She was stripped down to her bra and matching panties. She was sitting on the edge of the tube one leg pulled up to her chest as her fingers danced around in the water and making the bubbles cling to her beautiful skin on her fingers.

"Ed Sheeren?" She turned fast and smiled seeing me. She nodded biting her bottom lip and turning back to the water. "You're home early." She nodded again and I walked in, getting right behind her, brushing her long black hair off her shoulders and gently rubbing them. "Tough day?"

"Actually…" She stood up, turning into me and kissed softly onto my collarbone. It was as high as she could reach me. She was so small sometimes I thought I would break her, or if I feel on top of her, I snap her in half. "Because today's Valentine's day and you woke me up with a big breakfast and some good morning sex…" I smiled remembering what she was talking about and let my fingertips drag down her back, stopping right on the dimples on the bottom of her spine. "I thought I would repay you…"

"With sex?" I asked probably a little too hopeful but she laughed anyway pushing away only slightly. She looked up at me, and we locked eyes, her dark brown ones melting in with my hazel ones.

"Actually I thought we could take a bath together." My hands left her body and I frowned making her giggle yet again.

"I don't take bubble baths beautiful. That's for girls." She gently slapped my chest and turned back to the tub, bending over and turning off the water. I shamelessly put my hands on her ass checks and squeezed walking into her, and tracing around the lace on her light pink booty shorts. "How about you take a bath, get all relaxed and we'll go out to dinner." She sighed standing back up and leaned into me resting her head on my shoulder.

"For my valentines gift from you, I want to take a bath with you. A nice warm bubble bath with music in the background, candles lit everywhere and maybe you will get laid." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my cheek on the top of her soft head. "Please James?" I closed my eyes and with the music still playing in the background I gently started swaying the both of us, back and forth to the rhythm.

"Okay…you win." She chuckled and grabbed both my hands, pushing them down the front of her body. My thumb gently hit her butterfly belly button ring and she shivered slightly. With her small delicate little hands on top of my big and rough calloused hands, she pushed three of my fingers into the waist band of her panties. I finally got the hint and tugged roughly into her panties, making her gasp lightly as I pushed the panties off her hips, and butt. When the fabric was dropped from my hands and her body, she shuddered and pushed back into me further. I turned her, to face me slowly and she was again biting her bottom lip. My mouth was parched and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. I lifted my hands quickly and gently grabbed ahold of her face, pulling her into me. Our lips, both full and eager touched. I felt her hands fall onto my waist as one of my hands tangled into her hair and her finger tips started to tuck under the fabric of my swim trunks. She tugged and I shoved my tongue in her mouth almost making her lose her balance. I probably could have kissed her all damn night but she pulled away gasping for air and shaking her head.

"Let's get in the bath." She turned, fast, and unclasped her bra. She tossed it gently to the floor by the tub and steppe din, one pretty little foot at a time. When both of her legs were in the tub, she sat down fast shivering and leaning back. Unfortunately both of her breasts were covered by the bubbles and I knew the only way I could see them is if I got in. I sighed softly and untied the strings on my shorts, then pulled them down letting them hit to the floor with a thud. They were still pretty wet from my surfing but I didn't care. I bent over, putting both hands on the outside of our bear claw tub. She was eyeing, me drinking up my entire body with her eyes, with a soft blush on her cheeks. Slowly she sat up, kissing my neck and bringing her legs up to her chest and sat back against the end of the tub. "Well get in here already." I laughed and put both legs in the tub before sitting down, and leaning against the opposite side of the tube. I lay back, actually already feeling really relaxed by the warm water and the lavender bubbles and closed my eyes sighing out. I felt both of her hands touch my knees and she gently pushed down. My legs fell into the water and I stretched them out. Well tried. I was a little too tall for this bath but I still felt really relaxed. "Feel good?" I lifted my head and opened my eyes. She was on her knees, her upper half of her body covered here and there with bubbles, but I could still see boobs and her perfect little pink nipples. "I quit my job today." I snapped my head up to her face and saw her looking down at bubbles. She lay back gently setting her legs on my thighs and sighed out. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She looked up and shook her head. "Why did you quit?" She sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hated that job James. I hated working for a guy in a chef's hat with a fake French accent. He's from Tennessee for Christ's sake." I cracked a small smile and she sat up, slowly inching towards me. "I want my own restaurant and I want to run it the way I want with the food I want to serve." Her hands rested on my chest and her legs quickly moved to rest on either side, so she was straddling my waist. I let my hands fall to her hips where I gripped and she sighed as she lowered herself and felt my hard on, which I must of grew a little while ago, rub against her slit. I gripped onto her tighter as she settled down with my dick between her legs, the tip poking out just a little. "I wasn't happy there anymore. I loved it at first because I moved up to Executive chef quick but I don't know…it got so boring." I nodded letting her run her hands over my bare and wet chest and stomach. "SO you're not mad?" I laughed and sat up, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her tight into me. I nibbled at her neck and softly kissed. Her hands moved to my arms and slowly rubbed up tell she got to my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. Normally, I would hate it. No one, I repeat no one touches my hair. It's to precious even for my hair dresser. But when her soft delicate fingers tugged on it, messed it up, I was fine with it. In fact I prefer her touching my hair.

"If you're happy, I'm not mad. You are pretty lucky to because your boyfriend is James Diamond member of the popular and awesome boy band Big Time Rush." She chuckled tugging on my hair. I gently, with both hands, lifted under her butt, and grabbed a hold of my dick. "Besides…" She pulled away gently and I positioned myself at her entrance. "I hated that guy you worked for. He was always checking you out and practically eye fucking you." With my tip right at eh reentrance, I grabbed her hips, giving a light squeeze and slammed her down onto my dick. A ear shattering moan left her mouth as she threw her head back and gripped tight onto my shoulders. I felt my eyes flutter shut as I fell back into the tub, making a little water slash out onto the bathroom floor. Her hands slid down to my pecks where she pressed down onto and slowly and softly, she lifted up, just to slam back down making water splash everywhere and more water to fly out onto the floor. "God damn-it…you look so fucking beautiful." A small smile spread across her face as she continued to fuck herself on my dick. She was riding me like a pro and was not even caring the mess she was making or that she was digging her pretty manicured nails into my chest, pretty damn close to making me bleed.

I was getting off just watching her getting off by my dick. The way she bounced and groaned. The way her breast bounced up and down. It was all becoming too much. To be completely honest I don't know how I've lasted this long. "James-James…you feel…so good. Baby don't stop…Mmmm…faster." I closed my eyes, groaning out holding tight onto her hips. "I love you." I le tog of her, and lifted my hands moving them up her rib cage and moving them slowly over her breast grabbing ahold of them.

"I love you too gorgeous." She finally opened her eyes and looked down at me, putting her hands on mine. "I'm close baby girl…I don't…I don't have a condom on." She swallowed hard, scrunching her eyebrows together and then biting her lip. That cute face alone was making it that much more difficult to contain myself or my orgasm soon to be ripping through me. And just like that her hands went on my shoulders and at the exact same time, we came together. She slumped forward and screamed into my wet shoulder and then bit down. I was seeing all white and I couldn't really feel my toes. I was panting and continuing my thrusts up inside her just to milk us both through our orgasms.

When we both came too, she slowly rose up and looked down at me grinning. I smiled back and lifted my own body to kiss onto her perfect and wet chest. I pulled myself out, making her groan slightly from either pain, to the loss of contact. Because she is so much smaller than me and pretty light I could lift her body and move it however I pleased. So I raised her up, and nudged her to turn her body 180. She sighed and did turn slowly and kind of seemed in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" She lay back between my open and lifted legs putting her arms on my knees. I set my hands on her shoulder which were flushed against my chest and stomach. I started messaging them and she put her head back smiling.

"I forget some time show big you are." I chuckled and kissed the side of her messy hair.

"That is a complement every guy wants to here. Like all the time."

"Well then that's your Valentine's day present. That compliment." I chuckled and laid my own head back sighing out. "You're still taking me out to dinner right?" Her hands started to rub up and down my legs and I opened my eyes fighting the urge to not get hard again. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes. Let's take a shower before we…Jesus James." I know she felt the small poke of my dick getting hard, in the small of her back. She sat up fast and sighed putting her head down, rubbing her neck. I sat up, quickly pushed her hand away and replaced it with my lips. "Come on baby…I'm hungry!"

"Well now you got me all relaxed and happy in the bubble bath you can't just make me leave!" She laughed while standing up and I watched the water and bubbles race down her back, over her butt and down the back of her legs. I swallowed hard, parched suddenly and reached out to grab her butt. However, she got out of the bath quick, and walked over to the shower opening the door and turning on the water. She stepped in, closing the door and started humming along with the music still playing in the background. I waited another few seconds to see if she would come out, and get back in the warm bath water. But she never did. And I realized I had to now take her out to dinner, without any questions asked. I slowly stood up, and stretched my arms over my head. "Can I at least take a shower with you?" The door slowly opened to the shower and she poked her head out. Her whole body was wet, from head to toe, and a small sexy smile covered her face.

"Will you take me out to ice cream after dinner?" I sighed, stepping out of the tub and walked to the shower pushing her softly in, and getting in with her. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I bent down grabbing the shampoo. I squeezed some on top of her head and she closed her eyes.

"Of course…I don't have a choice do I?" She shook her head slowly and I started rubbing the shampoo over her black hair. "Happy Valentine's day baby girl."


End file.
